


Light as a Star

by WilhelmAres



Series: Luzerty [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Explanations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Luz Noceda is a little weird and a little wild. She's from another dimension. But shortly after getting stranded on the Boiling Isles, she went through some changes. Now, with wings on her back and magic marks on her face, she's getting answers to why.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Luzerty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Light as a Star

Luz Noceda was quiet, a rare occurrence for the energetic girl. Well, it would have been rare a month ago. Now, she regularly falls into minor slumps, thinking on how she has no way home, how her mother must be worried sick thinking she was missing, on the strange transformation two weeks ago.

She looked out at the boiling rains and sighed. She thought on the last rain, with Eda's curse flairing up. Which led her to Lilith sharing the curse. Which led her to remember the escape. Which made her think of the doorway. 

Which is why she didn't think anything beyond 'imagination' when a rift opened in a flash of light. Of course, she snapped to attention when she blinked, and not only did the portal not disappear into the imagination, but two people came out. She opened the window and shouted at them to come over, then slid down the stairs.

"What's the rush?" Eda asked her protege from the couch. Instead of answering, Luz let the people in. A blonde woman wearing a blue dress and a hispanic man wearing a red hoodie came inside. They patted their heads and checked themselves for burns, while Eda got up and approached. "Who are you two?"

The blonde beamed an unnaturally large but equally genuine smile, and grabbed Eda's hand for a shake. "I'm Star Butterfly, and this is Marco Diaz!" Marco waved with an awkward smile. "My ex-boyfriend mentioned a human stuck here? Liz Noceder?"

"It's Luz Noceda, ma'am" Luz corrected.

"Stupid pigeon scratch" Star mumbled while throwing a slip of paper with some vaguely latin letters on it. "Surprisingly close! Anyway, I take it that's you, Luz?"

As Luz nodded, Marco asked if she wanted to go home. "I know what it's like to go to a magical dimension, and not wanting to go back to the mundanity of Earth. Oh Magic do I know the reluctance to come back to a magic less Earth--"

"Yes Marco, we both regret destroying Earth's magic!"

"Earth magic? Earth had magic?!"

"Sorry Luz." Marco laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Star was under a lot of stress, genocide was about to break out because of her family, and Glossaryck kinda manipulated her into severing Earth and Mewni's magic. It seems _only_ Earth and Mewni."

Eda perked up at a specific name. "Wait, Glossaryck? Weird blue guy, talks in nonsense riddles and skips around a lot? The guy who sent me to make the Prince of Darkness cry like a baby?"

"Of course he's involved here! He can't just let us be?!" Star waves her hands into the air, shouting. Tears of frustration bubble in her eyes. Color floods into her cheeks, and Luz gets _ecstatic_ when the color changes and forms a shape-- two halfs of a broken purple heart.

"You have marks too!?" Luz shouted. "Do you know what happened to me?" She knew she couldn't go home even if she had a way if she could randomly turn into a butterfly moster and kidnap her classmates. Star started to tell her, but Marco stopped her, a thousand yard stare on his face.

"Mewberty. It's apparently what happens when human teens constantly use magic. It's horrifying, but it ends naturally when they take the object of their affections for themselves."

"Then why did I wake up with Amity?" Luz interrupted. Instead of answering, Marco look at Star. Then he looked at Eda. Then Star looked at Eda. Then everyone looked at King. Hooty was stretched through an open window, and Marco looked at him. He promptly shoved the tube out the window and slammed it shut, muttering about horriblly annoying animal head side characters.

"Anyway--" Luz tried to speak up but Marco pushed on. "there shouldn't be any issues. Star here only turned once. Mindless, at least."

Star beamed. "Yeah, I managed in my entire family to access my butterfly form! My mom was my age when she first managed to use magic with her hands at all, let alone transform!"

"So, I'm safe? I actually would be able to go home if I could?" Luz smiled, then looked at King. "Of course, not that I'd actually go. It's just, options."

"I know you want to go home Luz." King sighed. "But, if you want to make it up to me, you'll be my Ambassador of Humanity! Let me grab you a loyal servant!" The little critter jumped and ran up the stairs.

"We're here to give you these!" Star held out a goth pair of scissors. The finger holes vaguely looked like a skull's eye sockets, with two horns facing away from the blades. "These are dimensional scissors. They allow their user to tear open a portal to another dimension!"

"Only if we find you sufficiently responsible to own them!"

Star looked at Marco like he grew a second head again. "No? Marco, don't you realize Hekapoo was messing with you? These aren't even ours, they're Ludo's."

"Oh yeah. How is he doing, you hear anything about him?"

"Marco, focus! Luz Noceda, enjoy your way home, and try to use the magic around you. Let's go Marco, Janna and Jackie are expecting us for lunch."

With that, the two strangers left the Owl House. With Ludo's scissors. 15 seconds later, a second portal opened, Star leaned out, actually gave Luz the scissors, and left. Luz put her hands together and let the tool simply _rest_ on them. She thought back over the last 15 minutes, how before she had little hope of ever seeing her mom again and less still about getting to stay with her. Now? She must be brave.

"Eda, King. I'll be back tomorrow. I've got to see my mom before she panics and realizes I'm a missing person."


End file.
